goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
Light Novel Volume 6
Goblin Slayer! Volume 6 is the sixth novel of the Goblin Slayer series. Official Synopsis Spring has arrived, and a new crop of would-be adventurers has turned up at the Guild along with it. Among the newcomers is a haughty young wizard boy whose desire to hunt only goblins has Guild Girl slightly concerned. Meanwhile, there's a new adventurer-training facility being built not far from the frontier town, and Goblin Slayer happens to know the village that used to stand on that spot... The party finds itself teaming up with the wizard boy and heading to an old mausoleum to deal with some goblins--but it looks like this brazen new adventurer might just be more trouble than he's worth! ''- Yen Press Chapters * Chapter 1: An Ordinary Spring Day * Chapter 2: The Red-Haired Wizard Boy * Chapter 3: Magical Resources * Interlude: Of Two Women * Chapter 4: The Men with No Names * Chapter 5: The Training Field on the Edge of Town * Chapter 6: To Each Their Own Battle * Interlude: Of the Hero Who Went There and Back Again * Chapter 7: Onward to Adventure Summary Chapter 1 Priestess, at the Adventurer's Guild, was excited to start her second year of adventuring and was also looking forward to a potential promotion to Steel. In a conversation with High Elf Archer, both of them mention that they and Noble Fencer have exchanged several letters, one of which informed that she was starting a fund to support new adventurers. Once Goblin Slayer met up with them and the rest of the party, he announced they would go goblin slaying. After deciding to take ten new goblin quests and purchasing eighteen potions from Guild Girl, he and his party began marking their potions with twine, while also meeting a new rhea adventurer. When the party left the guild, a young boy running towards the guild shoved Priestess aside, angrily dismissing and threatening the party when Dwarf Shaman told him to watch where he was going. Before the party went to slay goblins, Priestess noted that the red-haired boy looked familiar. Chapter 2 At sunset, the red-haired boy demanded Guild Girl to give him an arduous quest to take alone, much to Guild Girl's exasperation. Arriving at the guild to make his report, Goblin Slayer encountered the boy, whom he briefly confronted thinking he was a goblin. Wizard Boy attempted to jot down notes, but was commanded by Goblin Slayer to stop, which provoked the boy. After learning Wizard Boy had no place to stay, Goblin Slayer took him to sleep at the farm; Cow Girl's Uncle was suspicious of the novice mage, but was eventually convinced to let him sleep in the shed. Wizard Boy suffered a hangover from eating too much stew the following morning, which Goblin Slayer berated him for. At the guild, Goblin Slayer noticed a dejected Priestess sitting with her party and learned that she didn't pass for a promotion. Upon learning that she, as an Obsidian ranked adventurer, wasn't contributing enough to her silver-ranked party, Priestess was recommended that she adventure with other obsidian or porcelain-ranked adventurers. Just then, Wizard Boy ridiculed Priestess for her weepy behavior and for being a cleric, prompting Lizard Priest to defend her and earning the ire of other adventurers. Refusing to back down, Wizard Boy announced his contempt for Goblin Slayer's advice and declared he would kill goblins. Intervening, Female Knight proposed that he go slay goblins to support his confidence, but on the condition that Priestess be the one to give him orders. After evaluating Wizard Boy's capabilities, Lizard Priest, Dwarf Shaman and Goblin Slayer agreed to take him on an adventure. Chapter 3 A party of five novice rank adventurers took a quest to clear any monsters near where the training area was to be constructed. In some ruins, they had no trouble killing some inhabiting goblins, but to their surprise, came face to face with a troll. With the adventurers surrounded by both the troll and the goblins, it did not take long for them to perish. In the high heaven, the god Truth smiled, satisfied that his machinations had destroyed a party. Before doing the quest in which they would observe Priestess' ability to lead and Wizard Boy's power, Goblin Slayer's party went to the training facility construction site. They learned from the quest-giver that another party had perished in the same mausoleum they planned to explore, leading them to believe something other than goblins awaited them. Dwarf Shaman taught Wizard Boy the importance of each adventurer having their own roles, which the novice failed to see the point behind. In the mausoleum, the party took their time clearing goblins from each room, much to Wizard Boy's impatience. Fed up with the party's lack of action, Wizard Boy rushed into one of the rooms, finding the arm of an adventurer who came before them. After a scream echoed through the mausoleum, Wizard Boy began running to find its source, which turned out to be one of the previous adventurers being tortured by a goblin. Wizard Boy killed the goblin torturing the woman, but after finding himself surrounded by the troll along with numerous goblins, Goblin Slayer and the others were forced to come to his aid. Priestess, unable to come up with a plan of her own, hands back leadership to Goblin Slayer. As Wizard Boy watched them incapacitate the troll and kill the goblins, he reluctantly admitted he had been careless. While having a feast with Goblin Slayer's party, a drunken Wizard Boy revealed that he had an older sister who was killed by goblins. Priestess and Goblin Slayer were unsettled by this revelation, leading the latter to head out and vomit in an alleyway. Interlude In the Temple of Law, Sword Maiden finished removing much of the brand that was on Noble Fencer's neck. When Goblin Slayer was mentioned during their conversation, Noble Fencer stated her intention of doing something on her own for the repose of her fallen party and novice adventurers. Sword Maiden asked Noble Fencer what she thought of Goblin Slayer, to which Noble Fencer responded that she owed him her life. Once the two walked together, Noble Fencer noticed Sword Maiden smiling happily, but had no idea why. Chapter 4 In the incomplete training grounds, Female Knight ruthlessly sparred with Rhea Fighter, while Rookie Warrior and Wizard Boy took notice of as they fought Spearman. When the latter told them not to get distracted by the girls, Rookie Warrior pointed out that he was always rejected by Guild Girl, provoking the silver-ranked adventurer to chase the two male adventurers. Meanwhile, Goblin Slayer was training Druid Girl and Apprentice Cleric how to use a shepherd's sling and observed them alongside Guild Girl. The latter went to go help Cow Girl and Priestess with a delivery, at which point Spearman invited Goblin Slayer to go for a drink with him and Heavy Warrior. Exhausted, the sparring adventurers took a moment to rest. When Wizard Boy openly doubted Goblin Slayer's legitimacy, Apprentice Cleric and Rookie Warrior called him out for his own lack of accomplishments, specifically his failure to slay goblins. Admitting that they were only hunting giant rats, Rookie Warrior acknowledged that they were doing what they were capable of. Once Priestess arrived to hand them refreshments, the adventurers engaged in conversation. In response to Wizard Boy's promise to avenge his sister, Priestess mentioned that she knew a wizard who wanted to slay dragons. Wizard Boy noted that it could've been nothing more than a dream, but Priestess told him that dreams didn't have to be anything more than what they were, which moved the novice mage. Later that night, Goblin Slayer went to The Friendly Ax tavern where Spearman and Heavy Warrior were drinking. He asked them why they didn't go to the guild tavern, to which Heavy Warrior replied that Spearman didn't want to be seen drinking with him, especially by Guild Girl. After Heavy Warrior observed a waitress' bottom, the three adventurers drank to the town, the gods' dice and to adventurers, before heading outside to reflect on their dreams and party members. Chapter 5 Much to Wizard Boy's surprise, Dwarf Shaman told him that he could use more spells than just Fireball; because it consisted of reciting three words (''Carbunculus, Crescunt, Iacta), each individual word had its own power as well, effectively granting him a total of four spells. Dwarf Shaman then told Wizard Boy that if he did not rely entirely on his magic, he would have more options to achieve the same result. The dwarf concluded the lesson by stating a wizard's job wasn't to chant spells, but to use them. Elsewhere, Goblin Slayer and High Elf Archer took a quest to slay goblins nesting outside a village, along with rescuing a girl they held captive. High Elf Archer remarked that whenever Goblin Slayer had a chance to rescue a captive, he never used poison gas, water or fire. After being given fried treats, Goblin Slayer commented that her presence made things lively. Once most of the goblins are killed, the two adventurers came across a goblin child wearing a necklace adorned with the fingers of the captured woman. In response, Goblin Slayer declared that they would kill all the goblins. At the training grounds, Priestess and Lizard Priest had a discussion about miracles and then the traditions of Lizardmen in terms of their diet. When Rhea Fighter joined in to eat with them, Priestess asked the rhea to adventure with her; Rhea Fighter accepted her offer, before running off to invite other people. At the farm, Cow Girl deduced that Goblin Slayer was troubled by the fact that the training grounds were being built over their village, before suggesting that they need to accept change. Goblin Slayer realized he could choose any direction in life he wanted after reflecting on his past adventures, but dismissed the idea. Recalling that goblins were appearing near the training grounds, Goblin Slayer left, certain that he had to fight the goblins. Chapter 6 The goblins made their move three days after by killing a laborer. The adventurers, while listening Goblin Slayer's lecture were alerted by several distant screams, prompting them to mobilize. Goblin Slayer ran to the training grounds, killing three goblins along the way and deduced that the goblins had to have dug a tunnel. When his party, Heavy Warrior, Spearman and Witch grouped up with him, Priestess figured out that the goblins must also be after the novice adventurers who went home before dusk. The adventurers then split up; Goblin Slayer's party went with Spearman and Witch into the tunnel, Priestess, Rookie Warrior, Rhea Fighter, Apprentice Cleric and Wizard Boy went to help the rookies who left at dusk and Heavy Warrior stayed to guard the training grounds. The adventurers in the tunnel killed several goblins, including a goblin shaman. Goblin Slayer, knowing a lake was above them, ordered Dwarf Shaman to create a hole in the ceiling of the tunnel. Once the area was flooded, Witch was directed the freeze the water to destroy the goblins' passageway; their next target would be their nest. At the same time, Heavy Warrior faced no difficulty killing a hobgoblin. Meanwhile, Wizard Boy, prompted by Priestess, chanted the word "crescunt", amplifying his voice loud enough to frighten the goblins away. Though he wished to slay the goblins, he acknowledged that he wasn't Goblin Slayer and withdrew with the rest of the rookies. Interlude In the Plane of Annihilation, Hero used her holy sword to disintegrate the evil spirits in front of her with one powerful slash. After she and her party returned to the normal world, Hero observed a village being built and thought about what could have been if she had grown up as a regular village girl or a typical adventurer, but dismissed the thought. Hero then ran toward the village, where a young villager welcomed them to the adventurer's training grounds. Chapter 7 Since Priestess was able to help the rookie adventurers escape safely, she earned a promotion to Steel rank. At the town entrance, Wizard Boy told Goblin Slayer that he planned to travel and build up his skills; deciding to let the students at the Sorcerer's Academy taunt his sister for all he cared. After announcing he would become "Dragon Slayer", Rhea Fighter declared she would join him, much to his frustration. While watching the two adventurers bicker, Goblin Slayer unexpectedly laughed out loud, before telling Wizard Boy to mention him if he came across a rhea named Burglar. He then walked home with Cow Girl, who pointed out that he seemed happier. References Category:Light Novels